Just a Dream
by What Almost Was
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, and "snapshots" centering around the Dom/Ari pairing. R&R please.
1. Just a Dream 1

hii there(= Brand new story for _Inception _because i'm brain-dead for all of my other stories, especially with my other_ Inception_ (_Alice in Wonderland_, too) fanfics.

Read & Review, please!

**~-~-~**

**Just a Dream**

_"If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up."_****

1. Dream  
They are together in her dreams and she hates it when she wakes up to reality because he doesn't want to be hers.

2. Blue  
Every time she looks into somebody's eyes, all she sees is the sea blue of _his_.

3. Love

When he holds her and she feels the heat of his body caress her skin, she knows he loves her.

4. Rule  
She knows being together that they're breaking an important rule and neither of them could care less.

5. Kiss  
The first kiss they had with each other was at a Christmas party, under the mistletoe, his lips were gentle and chapped, and she knew she finally had to thank Eames for something.

6. Argue  
When they argue, it's about something stupid and, the next day, it seems like it never even happen.

7. Her  
"Am I like her?" and Dom's there dumfounded "Who?", She smiles at him and kisses his cheek "Mal."

8. Party  
Dom says "This year is off to a great start," After a kiss they share at a New Year's party.

9. Gentle  
He's always gentle every time his arm drapes over her form and pulls her to him.

10. Tears  
When he proposes a year later, she lets the tears roll down her cheeks as she tells him yes over and over again.

11. Pregnant  
She finds out she is pregnant three months after their honeymoon and has to tell him that he'll now be the father of _three_ children.

12. Years  
To most it is surprising to find even after all these years pass, they still have passion and love for each other.

13. Funeral  
At his small funeral, she doesn't bother to hold the tears in when she says her goodbyes and, a later that night, she doesn't even sleep because of the empty spot next to her.

14. Totem  
She doesn't even bother anymore; she doesn't care if this is reality or a dream she just wants to _wake up _to him again.

15. Reality  
Now they are in reality again, once they meet when they're young in heaven and they couldn't be happier about it.

**~-~-~**

i'm sorry if this was bad but I came up with the idea when listening to "Just a Dream" by Nelly over and over again.

sorry for any grammar, spelling, etc. that is in this fanfic. also sorry for cheesiness.

REVIEW PLEASE.

_-Anna-_


	2. Just a Dream 2

hey, again(= i decided on doing some more of these with just some random one-shots here and there.

this one only has ten because i'm lazy today =P… and I have a project that i didn't even start due tomorrow. xD

**~-~-~**

**Just a Dream – 2**

_"I was thinking about, thinking about me, thinking about us."_

1. Age  
Age isn't an issue between them because being together, they don't even care.__

2. Winter  
She hates winter _so freakin' much _but decides today that she loves it because she's in his arms and he's kissing her forehead.

3. Question  
"Do you love my daddy?" James questions her the day after Dom brings her home, "Yes," she replies and notices Dom's smiling from the kitchen.

4. Stranger  
She used to be a stranger to him and now, here they are, each being a half of their whole.

5. Teenager  
When she's with him, she feels like she is some kind of love-struck teenager and, you know what, she loves it.

6. Stay  
She signed up for another job and he tells her "no, I don't want to see you hurt," and it's enough for her to stay.

7. Dog  
On her twenty-fourth birthday, he gives the dog she always wanted but never got when she was little.

8. Half  
With him, she finally gets what it means to be half a whole together.

9. Graduate  
She graduates not even a month later and, to celebrate, he takes her to her favorite restaurant.

10. Birth  
Giving birth to his third child, he is there the entire time to hold her hand and tell her he loves her.

**~-~-~**

sorry for any grammar, spelling, etc. that is in this fanfic. also sorry for cheesiness.

i've gotta project to do now. =(

_-Anna-_

__


	3. Just a Dream 3

Warnings – There's some swearing in this one.

This one is a little bit more 'teenaged-Ariadne-centered' for a while. Honestly, I feel so awkward for posting this. =P

R&R please.****

~-~-~****

Just a Dream – 3

_"__I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream__."_****

*ARIADNE, FIFTEEN YEARS OLD*****

_During Ariadne's teenager years, she used to be a complete brat about everything. She'd complain that her parents were complete idiots for not letting her out after eleven (though she would never tell them directly), she'd freak out if she was to break a nail, and she was a popular bitch who yelled at anyone when she didn't get what she wanted. And she honestly didn't know why; maybe it's just because the 'teen attitude' that a few people seem to get when they first turn thirteen._

"Ariadne, we've hired a tutor to help you," her mother told her sternly when Ariadne came home from school one day.

She knew right now that she shouldn't be acting like this but she couldn't help it.

Ariadne cursed silently under her breath before she said, "Why do I need one?" Ariadne never felt right when she actually yelled at her parents, though she should since she practically does that to every other person she meets, even some strangers that bump into her when she has a armful of clothes in the mall.

Ariadne turned her back to her mother to pout; to see if it'll get her anywhere like the other millions of time she did. There was a sigh behind her.

"You really need one to help improve those grades of yours," her mother paused like she was waiting to see if she would reply before she continued on, "because the school is threatening that if you don't pull those grades up, then they'll pull you out of school."

Ariadne shrugged. Yeah, big freakin' deal. Her mother could just send her to another school after a little searching and calling up for them to enroll her there. Like her mother always does each time. She turned around to look at her mother through her narrow brown eyes and was about to speak before she was cut off by her mother.

"I know what you're thinking," Ariadne's mother said calmly and it was more to herself then Ariadne, it felt like, "but we can't send you to another school without leaving this neighborhood and so your tutor will be here tomorrow while I'm at work."

At the moment, for the first time in a while, she felt like calling her mother a crazy bitch. 

**~-~-~**

*ARIADNE, TWNETY-ONE YEARS OLD*

Ariadne felt bad about thinking that having a tutor was a bad thing but it couldn't have worked out any better for her. Dom ended up her tutor, she thought he was gentle and sweet (and hot) and they ended up dating through the rest of high school up 'til now. She had to thank him for changing her attitude towards school and for making her realize that grades actually counted for something in her future.

When he arrived back from work, he put his arms around her and pulled her to him and asked her, "What are you thinking about, honey?"

"Nothing." She smiled at him and kissed him over and over again.

**~-~-~**

… well, I feel even more awkward. xD Before you tell me, yes this sucks.

Sorry for the cheesiness, etc. in here.

PLEASE R&R.

_-Anna-_****


	4. Just a Dream 4

**Just a Dream – 4**

_Ariadne backs up and slides down the wall when she visions Mal's figure there, smiling at her with some sharp object in her hand. Ariadne's hands are in her hair, tugging at it as she tries to get rid of the horrible image. She imagines Mal sighing at her and her smile disappears (now it's a deadly frown) and Mal starts kneeling down to where Ariadne was on the ground._

"Do you understand what it's like to be a lover?" Mal asks her. "Do be half of a whole?" Ariadne removes her hands from her face and looks up at Mal, watching as the woman's eyes narrow. She tilts her head away and before she knows it, Ariadne has a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I do." Ariadne says but it's in a breathy tone. Mal raises one of her eyebrows.

"Dom does not count for you, you know," Mal tells her forcefully, "he was already a half of a whole – with me and only me! He promised it!"

Ariadne swallows, though this is a dream and she is not scared, she does it anyway and regrets it. Mal smiles and licks her lips before continuing.

"You fear of me. You are scared to death of me," Mal laughs at her and stands back up and Ariadne just stays there knowing she'll wake up shortly next to Dom. Ariadne smiles and laughs once.

"I'm never going to be scared of you again."

~-~-~

Ariadne's eyes open and the first thing she sees if Dom's arms around her and that she's pulled against him hard. She kisses him once before she escapes his grasp and walks into the kitchen to make breakfast.

~-~-~

This completely sucks. I know it does! Review, please. (Also, could you PM me for help on Arthur's characterization? I'm going to be using him in the next one and it's insanely hard for me to write.)

You just gotta love how hard I am on myself. -_-

-_Anna-_


	5. Just a Dream 5

**Just a Dream – 5**

Ariadne places her hand on his face – just as Mal did when Dom chose to miss the kick. They smile at each other briefly before Ariadne speaks.

"Your eyes…" her voice trails off into a whisper and she licks her lips before continuing, dropping her hand onto his shoulder, "they remind me of the beach I always used to walk on every day. They look just like the ocean the sun used to meet the horizon of it with." She closes her eyes and smiles.

"Your hair reminds me of the honey my brother and I used to eat on our apples, for a snack, every day," Ariadne smiles again and Dom leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead and she allows him to before she lets out a single, lonely laugh that holds a lot of meaning of her behind it.

"It's funny how you remind me of a lot of things," she inches closer and places her head on his chest and she silently listens to his fast-beating heart. Dom laughs, too and looks down at her, his hand playing through her hair.

"Same for me, too." 


End file.
